Chance Encounters
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: Getty, thats all that needs to be said
1. Vodka

_**Chapter One: Vodka….**_

_**By Rltsweetie**_

_Okay, this would have taken longer, but Lauren started cracking the whip. That's right. You heard me. LAUREN! Anyway this is my new fic for you girls. Hope you enjoy. Kind of thought of the idea after something Melody Rhapsody wrote on the forum so I have her to thank for this story. ENJOY!_

* * *

Hilda and I walked into the bowling alley. I needed something to take my mind off of everything. Christina leaving, losing love not once, not twice but three time within a year and just an escape. I was planning on getting smashed and I didn't care how.

We walked over and got our shoes. These things were ugly, but whatever. I didn't need shoes to become drunk. I needed alcohol. Speaking of alcohol, where was the bar? I nodded over to it and Hilda smiled and then gave me a thumb up as I wondered over. "Two shots of vodka," I shouted over the loud music. I handed the bar tender money and then walked back over to Hilda.

I smiled at her as I noticed her flirting with a guy in the lane next to us. She was lucky she made these damn ugly shoes look flipping gorgeous. Of course every guy in this place would be all over her. She deserved some happiness.

I sat down in the seat and knocked back both shots of vodka. I didn't want to seem grouchy when she was having a good time so I was going to get drunk, very drunk and seem happy. I decided to get a few more drinks before taking my go so headed back to the bar.

"In for a rough night tonight," the bartender said. I just snorted, in an unladylike way and grabbed the bottle from him along with the lemonade he gave me and two glasses. I stormed back to the table and took another shot of vodka. Nothing was going to stop me now.

"Betty, come on. It's your turn," Hilda shouted. I'm surprised she even remembered I was there considering the way she was all over this new guy. She had barely paid me any attention since we had received our shoes on the way in. Typical, our girly night was going to be ruined. Oh well, I would have to take my frustration out on the bowling ball and pins. This was going to be a good night.

I took my shot and threw the ball down the lane. I didn't care how many it hit as long as it hit some. "Congratulations Suarez," I heard come from behind me. The voice wasn't Hilda's and I jumped in surprise.

"Gio…." I stuttered. He was the last person I had expected to see tonight. I turned around and was greeted by the sight of the wonderful man. His hair had grown slightly longer and slightly covered his face. I wanted to run my hands through it and remove it from his eyes. As if he could read my mind he ran his hand slowly through his hair. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. His brown eyes burned a hole into mine and I felt myself turn red in embarrassment. Why did I have to ruin any chance I had previously had with him? He was stunning. His biceps were bulging out from under the sleeves of his t-shirt. I wanted to run my hands up them.

"You got a strike, even after them shots. I didn't take you as that sort of girl," he said with a hint of humour in his voice. I giggled not being able to control myself. I felt myself start to fall over and Gio grabbed my arm holding me steady. I smiled at him I my most seductive manner. He coughed uncertainly. "You did well. I better get back to my game, but I'll see you later maybe," he said and I half wanted to stop him but couldn't find the words. It was as if my tongue had doubled in size and filled my mouth. Stupid Betty. I had just let him walk out of my life again. How many more chances would I get?


	2. Deja Vu

**_Chapter Two: Deja Vu_**

**_By Rltsweetie_**

**_Since you girls are all gagging for it :D hehehe enjoy as always :D _****_Io vi amo ragazze. Tu sei la mia roccia. Grazie. Thought I'd throw in some Italian there after our man!_**

* * *

It was weird. After seeing Gio the other night he hadn't escaped from my head. He was stunning and perfect and PHWOAR in everyway. Oh boy, I needed to get my head out of the clouds. If I kept going this way I was going to walk into someone.

I walked through the park a little further. This place always brought back memories. Practising baseball, kissing under the tree, being a couple. Oh, how I'd screwed up.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard someone shouting. "WATCH OUT!" I stopped and looked to see what the commotion was about. As I stopped, I felt a smack on my forehead and then everything went black.

"B! Wake up B!" I heard a distinctive voice say above me. I opened my eyes and was greeted by the smiling face of Gio. "She's fine," he shouted as everyone dispersed from around me.

He held out his hand and helped me to my feet. I swear my hand tingled when he touched me. I grinned stupidly. "Come on, let's get you on a seat," he said as he escorted me to a bench not that far away.

"What happened?" I mumbled slowly. He chuckled and I glared. It hurt to narrow my eyes and I grimaced.

"Careful B! Don't hurt that beautiful little head of yours anymore. You stopped when my brother shouted watch out and got hit in the head with a baseball. I'm so sorry," he said as he caressed my cheek softly.

"Don't worry. It's not the first time that's happened. Unfortunately, you didn't manage to stop it this time," I mumbled and Gio cocked his eyebrow up.

"What was that, B? I didn't quite hear you," he said as I shrugged my shoulders. I really didn't want to have to repeat that to him. That would just be too embarrassing. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I was going for a walk during lunch," I said as I looked down at my watch, "Oh shoot. I'm going to be late." Gio smiled and stood up offering me a hand.

"I need to get back to the Deli anyway. Let me walk you back," he said as he wrapped my hand in his. The tingly feeling was back but there was also a throbbing feeling in my head.

Gio and I walked and talked about life in general. It was really nice and comfortable. I kept blushing whenever he caught me staring at him, but I couldn't help it. He was clad in a leather jacket and a pair of tight fitting jeans. His hair covered his face every now and again and he would blow it out of his face. I was mesmerised by his every movement.

Gio's thumb lightly caressed the back of my hand and I blushed again. I heard Gio mutter something under his breath, but not quite sure what he said. Sounded like "gorgeous" and "death" and "me". I giggled slightly and skipped.

"Did you just skip?" Gio asked whilst laughing. I blushed and ducked my head down. Gio stopped and placed a finger under my chin before tilting my head up. My eyes were transfixed on him. He was breathtaking. "Don't hide your face from me, B? Please?" he asked and all I could do was nod my head, not trusting my voice.

We arrived at the Mode building and I was expecting Gio to say goodbye there but he walked me right up to the office and even told Daniel to keep and eye on me after explaining what had happened.

He slowly walked back over to me. "Look after yourself, B," he said as he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. I blushed as I stood up and hugged him to me tightly. I didn't want to let go but didn't want to go over the friendship barrier. Well, that's a lie. I did want to but knew that Gio wouldn't after I broke his heart. Stupid, stupid Betty.

I turned around and watched him walk to the lift. He waved as he walked into the lift and pressed for the ground floor. I let out a slow breath and looked at my computer screen. "Looks like you're in love," Daniel said as he walked out of his office.

"I screwed up Daniel. I let him go," I said looking down at my hands.

"You really didn't Betty. Have more faith in yourself," I heard him mumble before heading back to his office and closing the door.

I was so confused. What did he mean by that? Only one way to find out!


End file.
